


Hard Candy

by Alaxamber



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Candy, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Lapdance, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, Protection, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: Stripper!Laserblast John/innocent! Lad BoxmanIntoLaserblast/Lad Boxman Alley way AngstFinishes withDadbod!Venomous/Loving and overly assuming!Boxman-Neither had intended to see the other after their first tryst 2-5 years go.Neither had intended to mention the interaction in the back room of a seedy nightclub in Riot City, but plans and lives change.**summary sucks. Lap dances, fun in an alley with some angst here, then a sweet ending**
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Laserblast (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

> In NO way don't think exotic dancers, strippers, any sex worker, will be intimate with a client for a price. In no way am I insinuating this.

8160

**HARD CANDY**

He knew really shouldn't be here, but at the same time, his lower stomach was tight with excitement. He could feel his shirt sticking to the sweat that had formed on his lower back and his hands had not stopped twitching since he pressed both money and his ID into the bouncer's hand. He had a feeling there wasn't a cover charge and the feeling doubled as he entered the club.

The thumping of the music through the door grew in intensity as he walked into the dimly lit room, but as his eyes adjusted to the low light of the club he took notice that there were no other patrons. There was only a bar in this part of the club, a small area to start drinking before you go back to a party room or to a private room. The last time he was here with his brothers and there was a long wait and they had gotten plastered well before they got a room. 

The cheap beer he ordered was sat down at the table by a tall male, and when Lad Boxman looked up at the waiter his jaw nearly dropped. The male next to the table had a cut figure, his muscles just starting to form, his tight jeans left  _ little _ to the imagination, and the lack of vest or chest coverings nearly caused his cyborg eye to roll from his heart as he tried to count the pecs presented to him. The sound of clicking from within the mouth of the server had his eyes focused for a moment on a sucker, as his hand fumbled to grab the glass clinking his talons. 

"Heh- oh, hi" He hated how he wheezed out the words, his excitement still tight in his chest, doubled due to the fact that the male in front of him happened to be the same male that his brother had "joke paid" to give him a lap dance. Everyone had assumed Lad was asexual or aromantic enough that no one attracted his eye. He had been able to keep up the idea until that night when his slick had wet himself enough to look like he had pissed his pants.

Embarrassing yes, but fuck if that had not fueled his current fantasies. 

So here he was taking in the view of the tall olive skinned male, whose jaw looked hard enough to break a fist, the prettiest liquid eyes, outlined by charcoal rims, dark hair that had taken all he had to keep the "no touching" rule last time. A white stick rolled along a lush bottom lip clinking the red lolly against his teeth; this must be the candy the male was known for apparently, at least that's what his brother's friend said. 

"Hey, you're that chicken boy…" the voice was low, the smirk was quite apparent in it. He cocked his hip and rested a fist on the tantalizing point of a hip bone. His mouth opened in a wide smile, tucking the large red sucker to one side, bulging out the cheek.

"CH-CHI-" he caught himself before he let his anger and disbelief boil over, his anxiety at seeing the other male had apparently made him quick to defend himself, "Boxman," he said switching the glass to his human hand and moving the fowl one under the table. 

"Boxman" the other male hummed, clicking the sugar against his teeth again and Boxman found himself chewing his lip. The aloof way the other male spoke, had him tingling. "So what are you doing here?" He looked around the bar, it was dead, no other groups, perhaps there were parties in the back but he couldn't be sure.

"I-uh, I wanted to see you again." He opted for honesty, really what would he do? 

"Oh, you did? Good timing." The smirk was easy as the dark hair male leaned against the table, and pulled the sucker from his lips with a 'pop', " It’s my last night here" as he gestured to the room with his sucker.

Box wheezed again his brows cocked high, "W-what? Why?"

"Gonna go to the city, I’ve got a job opportunity," His teeth caught his lip as he seemed to stop mid-thought, his eyes moving over the still seated Boxman before he pressed the red sugar back into his plush lips which were now slick with saliva.

"Oh?" The seated male's stomach tightened looking at the stick again. He wanted to keep them talking, more so since it was the last time he would have a chance to; the Neutral Zone is huge so there was no way they would meet again. Lifting the beer, he grimaced at the barely cooler than room temp glass. He took a drink as the other male began again. 

"Yeah, was hoping tonight would be busier." He popped the sucker out and motioned to the room before slotting it in his cheek, "Was gonna be my pocket money." He seemed to be hinting at something turning so his knee was on the table pointing at Boxman he pulled the sucker free again with a pop. 

"Seems dead, is no one dancing?" He offered sitting back, against the stiff booth chair. His pulse sped up as he looked the taller male over again. He tried to keep his eyes up and in contact with the pools of darkness, but the sheen of sweat across their chest made his mouth water and kept attracting his gaze. 

"No, I was supposed to," he leaned back leaving one hand on the table and letting the other hangover his hip, in a way to look non-caring but made it so his pecs squeezed upward. 

Boxy tried to not ogle his way down the male's chest swallowing thickly before lifting the beer and taking another drink. "Oh?"

There was a chuckle in the tall male's chest as he pushed his hair back from his eyes and looked back locking with the eyes that seemed to keep roaming. His dark brow cocked before he pushed the sucker back into his mouth and slotted it into his cheek before he continued "Boxy, you wanna see a dance? Maybe I could convince you for a.." his dark eyes rolled to the side looking over at the door in the corner.

"Uh," his throat constricted again as he looked at the door, "P-Private?" 

There was a smirk as he leaned, pushing himself forward so one booted foot was on the bench next to Boxman's hip and the other, dangling off the side. "What do you have on ya?" 

Boxman could feel the heat from the tall male, they were close to slipping off the side of the table and into his lap. The other male leaned closer to listen as Boxman spoke in a low tone. He could feel the white stick brush across lips, "What are you offering?" Boxman felt like the air had been sucked from the room. Holy fuck? Seriously? Was this happening? Was he about to get a personal dance in the  _ back _ room? With someone who was about to leave? Could he maybe get more than just a dance? Fuck, his sheath felt full of liquid as his cock twitched and heat tensed in his lower stomach. 

"Hmm… " the long pointed nose moved closer to his chubby cheeks. He hated how even at 18-23, he still looked so young. He could feel the press of a hard end of the sucker on his cheek as the sickenly sweet scent of cherries filled his nostrils. The smell began to conjure memories of the family doctor as it began to settle in his throat. "It’s 50 for a dance… anything over 150... well, we can talk."

"Let's go to the back," he replied in a rush of breath at the other male. His body told him to press upward. Cob, he wanted to kiss him, maybe if he paid extra…after all, he had 400 technos burning in his pocket, he could eat instant soup for the next 3 months… anything to record this male in his internal banks. The dance during his last visit was nice but his brothers were still in the room. Now though, just them?

"Call me Hard Candy, Boxy"  _ Hard Candy _ 's hand moved to touch his lower jaw and he could feel heat flare on his cheeks, suddenly feeling far too fluffy and  _ inadequate  _ for the other male.

"Kay-" he wheezed once more and when his mouth opened he was surprised by the sudden press of a thumb on his lower lip.

"Keep-" was the only word that came from Candy’s lips as they dropped the candy into Boxman's open mouth. "This safe," he whispered in a husky low command over his cheeks. 

The cherry flavor was all he could taste but the extra saliva that came off of it when it was dropped into his mouth made his sheath twitch and caused a slight bit of slick to wet his briefs. He leaned forward to try and calm himself through his nose as Hard Candy stood and waved at the bartender. 

There was no more conversation as Hard Candy leaned forward and grabbed his tie, easily making him stand and pulled him back to  _ the room _ . Boxy didn't speak as he was pushed back onto a soft chair as the other male selected a song on the stereo in the room and smirked back at him. 

"50?" Hard asked over his shoulder.

"200" the counteroffer was quick on his lips and he nearly popped a vein at jumping up so quickly in his offer. It was too early for him to oversell so quickly. 

Hard stopped and looked at him, his eyes wide with surprise, then a plush lip caught under a canine, "up to." He offered with a cocked brow and his hands moved to the front of his jeans pulling at the silver button. 

Boxman wheezed once more, his brows were pulled tight and he felt like he might faint. He had figured he would come here see the other male dance, go to the bathroom and fap one out and then go home. That was it…. But now? Fuck. He was in a private room, with so much on the table and not really sure what "up to" meant. And yet, even not knowing what "to" was he wanted to get to it. 

"Yes," the response was quick, but when Hard did not move he looked with confusion, but a few more awkward seconds had him opening his wallet to set out 200 techos. 

The small action of trust had Hard Candy standing and beginning to dance. 

-

The slow beat of the end of the song had the soft plush ass rubbing into his lap, he felt so much pain jolting up from his groin trying his best to contain himself and not make a mess. His human hand had been allowed to run along their chest, hold his hips, even lead up to their mouth at one point but he kept his fowl hand away, no need to have that be pushed away and ruin the moment. 

"Boxy," the voice was low and slightly sad as he turned himself in their lap and sat atop the soft thighs. "You seem… you are…" he seemed so unsure as he looked down at Boxman’s tightly clenched thighs, "I-I am not doing it," 

Before Hard could stand Boxman's human hand was on their hip, holding tightly, "no, no," there was a breathy quality to his voice, "I- I will make a mess-"

A soft low moan came from Hard as he leaned up and pressed his lips under the rim of his bionic ear, "You that close? Or will you pe-"

The growl and pull back of his head was quick, as a thumb and knuckle pulled Hard’s chin up to meet his eyes talons pressed into soft skin. He did not care he had finally touched them with his  _ chicken _ hand, "No. Not pee, it was slick." 

Simple clarification that he did not expect the next response of "You have slick?" Hard's question, caused his sheath to twitch, "Fuck, that's hotter than I thought," the way he spoke about his groin made the situation even worse, his member throbbed and he thought he might pass out from the pressure.

Another wheeze escaped as the thin body pushed him back into the chair, nearly gluing their long frame against the soft expanse of his stomach. "25 to make sure I don't." There, out on the table, his throat felt thick as he waited. And even though the darkness did not allow him to fully see… Box could  _ definitely  _ feel something more than a hard jean hem press into his stomach.

  
  


"Don-," Hard's tongue flicked his front teeth and looked up with dark lashes, "25 towel, 40 if you're clean…" he didn't finish the sentence, only dropped his jaw and licked his lower lip, keeping the candy in the cradle of his tongue. 

"40." The words were fast, even as his stomach clenched in guilt; thankful he would only have himself to feed. Fuck, everything about this felt taboo, but hell this was their last time meeting. He wheezed again as he watched the tall male slide from his lap in a languid way, down to their knees on the floor hands working the button of his pants.

"You're lucky Boxy, normally I wouldn't do this for anyone." Hard looked up through dark lashes heavy with mascara as the button was popped open. A smirk split his lips as he looped his thumbs through the belt rings, "lift up,"

Boxy made a sound in the back of his throat as he lifted up on his toes, grunting as Hard pulled with ease bundling not only his pants but briefs as well around his ankles. Amazed that even as Hard leaned forward leaving the bundle and pushed his knees aside, their dark eyes locked on his groin; His slit had stayed sealed. Even as his cock ached against the muscles that held his stomach, and kept everything within. How much  _ did _ Hard know about bird adjacents? 

"How does it taste?" The voice was low and gravely as Hard moved a hand forward to touch the soft down feathers that mixed with green hair. He looked up pulling the sucker from his lips and offering it up at the other male.

A smirk pulled Box’s lips as his human hand took the candy and he slid forward on the chair, offering his groin. The mantra of, 'when he says no I will stop' played in his head as he showed his fangs, "You tell me." His human hand reached forward and took hold of the thick black hair and lightly tugged forward at the head. 

With a low hiss at the hand in his hair, he stopped his movements, closed his eyes, and swallowed. Yet he did not stop them or the grip in his hair, only opened his mouth to let out a low groan. Leaning forward let Boxman direct him, closing the small space and, with his mouth still open, he gave the slit an open mouth kiss. 

"Oh, Fucking, Cob" Boxman gasped as he felt his slit open under the wet heat of the mouth, the first gush of his slick pushing free. A moan escaped Hard as they sucked, using their tongue to push and collect the slick inside the soft fleshy interior. "Cob…" he gasped again, his eyes half-lidded and his fist tight in the black hair. 

The feeling of anything but a hand on his groin was so starkly new that his brain had seemed to short circuit, only another "Fuck, ngh. Hard, now", escaped him.

The tongue had found his hole, licking and sucking in loud slurps, that slowed as their tongue tapped the head of a cock within. Their eyes locked with the mismatched ones, feeling the cock beginning to descend. Yet Boxman did not let up, nor let them move their head as his cock pushed against the tongue, pushing the muscle back into the open mouth. 

Moans and gurgle came from Hard but he accepted the hardness, groaning as the girth pushed further than he must have expected. He gurgled louder, his eyes rolling up to look at him. 

Just a moment longer Boxman held the other male until he could see the cheeks growing redder, the eyes watering, and the small heaves of their chest saying he needed air. Tugging their head roughly back pulling the cock free, left Hard gasping and swallowing, a hand coming up to wipe away the drool slicking his chin before words caught him.

"Leave it… I want more…" the growl was low and while embarrassment curled at the words he did not resent them. Fuck how he had fantasized doing this, those magazines under his bed he had hidden away told all his dirty little secrets. 

Hard's hand stopped and he blinked, pushing out some of the tears that had curled, "40 and protection" the words were firm and he leaned up on his knees grabbing a condom from his back pocket. 

"Yes, can I fuck it?" Boxy swallowed and licked at his lips, shivering when he tasted the blood his fangs had drawn from his lower lip. 

"Lucky," there was that smirk, that self-assured posture that had more heat collecting in his lower stomach aching along his dick. Boxman watched as Hard opened the wrapper, "My ex taught me well." The words were simple as he leaned forward on his knees pressing the condom to his lips and wrapped a tight hand around the wet base of the cock. 

Hard’s dark liquid eyes stared up, locked with his own mismatched eyes. The press of hot lips tore a low groan from the seated male and the pressure of the condom over his glands then down his cock caused a stream of thoughtless curses to escape him. 

The sensation was not as great as the few moments unsheathed, but fuck their mouth and throat still nearly seared him as they continued forward. They had rolled the protection with their lips until he was half in when they paused. His hand in their hair tight but not pulling loosened as he felt them take a long breath through their nose, before pushing forward the rest of the way. 

The tight heat around his head opened into a warm throat, swallowing until their face was fully seated against the soft feathers and green hair that was across his mound and over his slit. 

Groans rumbled around his cock, liquid was leaking from the corners of their mouth and joining his slick on the chair. He took a long moment seated in the throat before pulling the head up, watching Hard's reaction. Their throat continued to swallow until only his tip was in their mouth. The few moments allowed them to swallow and to collect a breath before Boxman tightened his grip and pushed the head forward and pushed his cock back into the willing throat.

Only a few of the shallow thrusts before his fowl hand joined his human in the hair, he could see the eyes look over, nothing else had made them break eye contact but that had. The feeling of shame and a bit of embarrassment curled in his stomach, a growl in his throat before he pulled again using the momentum to push Hard off balance. He made the other male scramble to fix himself and keep the hands in his hair from pulling too painfully when he tried to pull back.

"You will not fucking laugh," he growled and moved his cock in a shallow thrust keeping it seated in their throat. He could feel Hard trying to talk. Their hands pressed against his thighs but they did not try to pull their head back, only looked upwards through renewed, thick tears.

"Fuck," he gasped as he pulled his cock free, letting Hard gasp and swallow, "open" the jaw quickly dropped and his tongue hung free. He tapped his tip against it, sad he could not clearly feel the rough beads of taste buds against his head. 

"I wasn't laughing," the voice was hoarse and thick, hard to understand with his tongue pressed to his chin by the fat head. 

"It's what they all say," He grunted and shoved his cock back into the mouth and throat. All of his peers had laughed, each time he slicked his pants or had to change for some school activity. And this…  _ cock of the walk _ is no different. He could hear Hard groan and grunt around the cock each sound perfectly timed to send shocks of pleasure up his back and spine and could already feel his toes curling in his boots. He pulled back again allowing them to breathe; spit and drool running rivets over his chin. Hard’s black-rimmed eyes had run trails down the heated skin of his cheeks. "20 to…. " Boxy gasped and ran his covered cock tip along with the stringing drips of spit from their chin. 

Hard moaned and smirked upward, "Let me take this off of you." And with a locked gaze, he leaned forward and pushed himself back down on the cock. Boxman watched with a loose grip on his hair, small gasps escaped him as he tried his best to hold himself back from the edge. The feeling of a tongue digging under the condom had him keening but he huffed a few breaths and was able to control himself as the other male rolled the condom off. When he reached the tip he cheeked the re-rolled protection and gave the very wet and currently oozing tip a few hard sucks and swirls around the head of his cock. 

"Fuck fuck…" his vision had begun to white as he pulled his cock free with a pop, and his taloned hand gripped the mouth shoving his wide thumb in and kept their mouth open as his human hand started quick hard jerks near his tip. 

Hard's tongue flicking at the yellow scoots of his avian hand had him cumming at the mop of now snarled black hair, over the black rim of one eye, dripping over an eyelash on the right side. The sight of the male in front of him covered with his seed caused the whiting vision to go the rest of the way and he collapsed back into the chair grunts and groans came unhindered from him. 

"Wow.." the male on the floor spoke softly and it wasn't until Boxman's eyes had finally focused could he tell that Hard had not wiped his face nor moved away. He just sat on his knees, his hands on his thighs. Even as Boxman's cock retreated it gave a half-hearted twitch as Hard took the position in one of his hidden magazines. "You really went for it." The low gravel to his voice sent chills over his back. Hard used the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth and smirked as he looked cross-eyed at the bit of cum on his brow. With an easy motion, he wiped it away and sucked the thumb into his mouth. 

Boxman whimpered as he watched the male, ‘fuck he was still gorgeous”. He looked as though Cob themself had painted every dark mirror of mascara and eyeliner, casually draping strands of cum over the dark tangled locks, some dripped over a collar bone, the sight made his mouth water. 

"Here I thought we would be back here longer," The smirk and teasing flirt had shame coloring Boxman's face as he curled forward quickly grabbing at his pants. "Wait," the voice requested, before he cleared his throat and reached out to touch the rushed movements of the mismatched hands, "I just thought you would push for… something more physical." His voice had changed somewhat, there was a soft fondness that had the exact opposite effect on the cyborg. 

"The total was 100 technos for this," he refused to look at Hard, shame still keeping his face a bright red and his breaths quick. 

"Hey, wait, Boxman." He had leaned up against his knees, his hands resting on Boxman’s thighs stopping the movements as he had been trying to grab his wallet. "I-" he chuckled and gave the male a smile, "Is there any chance…" there was a pout in his bottom lip as he pressed his jean front to their half-covered calves. 

"You're hard?" There was confusion in his voice as he looked at him with surprise. The shame seemed to be forgotten as his brows furrowed.

"Well… yeah," he gave Boxman an easy smile and licked his lips "Not sure how I couldn't be after that. That was why I was surprised you wanted to finish like," the smile turned into a smirk as he motioned at his hair. 

"What other-?" Now curiosity curled in his voice. 

"Was this your first go around with paying?" The question had Boxy’s cheeks flushing and nearly about to bite his head off, "I can't say I have any experience on this side, so many dudes have offered" he leaned forward again and rubbed himself. “And, I am usually hard?” His voice dropped and he rubbed once more, “No." 

"Is it because you want to wring every techno from me?" There was a low tone to his voice and his green brow cocked as he leaned forward and lifted the hard jaw. He liked how the flushed olive skin felt against his talon, pressed just past chin, and gently rested against the sweat-soaked vulnerable spot. No sight of disgust at the feeling of the hand, and for a moment Boxman felt like a fool for assuming Hard was turned off by his adjacency. 

Hard's brows were upturned and he let a smirk fall on his lips. The air around him changed for a moment as he leaned upward and crawled atop his lap in the chair, "No, Boxman, it's free, I just wanna cum on you." He leaned over him, his back bowed him down so they were face to face. His hips had his crotch pressed against the stomach, his knees resting on either armrest. 

The fowl hand moved with slow measure, and when not stopped, it ran over one thigh stretching the black jeans tight over muscles. 

Hard let his head roll to the side meaning to press his face into a shoulder but Boxy's human hand on the back of his neck pulled his head back, and they spoke in a rough whisper "I want to watch you." Their fowl hand skillfully opened the fly, but when the zipper did not pull as far down as they would like, a small 'rip' sounded from the fabric and they were able to push a hand within, and around his heated member.

Their dark eyes closed as he unzipped, a moan escaped when the sound of the seam was ripped, and a soft gasping cry caused hot breath to cross over his cheeks; the scent of cherries assaulted him for a moment. The gasp had the breath nearly sucked from his lips as Hard rested their forehead against his. 

Boxman's eye whirled as it tried to focus; the heat from the other face, the sweat from their long nose mixing with his own as they rested side to side record every bit of sensory input. Every fiber called for him to lift his lips, to kiss the mouth who was now working their bottom lip between teeth. His body felt like lead but his hand worked in slow strokes over their member. His thumb rubbed the base of the tip and he clenched his thighs as his body tried to gush. His member might be done, but his secretion glands had always been over-reactive. The moan had his hips bucking and his mouth moving in a ghost of a touch, wide gaping in a breath before biting his lip again and letting out a groan blowing the breath through his nose. 

"You are so fucking hot…" Boxman breathed out over the lips dangerously close to his. This movement caused Hard to blush in a way that caused his stomach to clench, the mics in his inner ear throbbed as his pulse felt like it was pushing jelly. The hand pushing back down and quickly up causing Hard to buck forward, his tip digging into the pressed front of his dress shirt. 

Moments were lost in the breaths, moans, groans, and grunts skirted across lips in a dance that had their attention almost more than the hand on the member, neither allowing themselves to push their lips together. The hand on Hard’s member was wet with precum and the seat below them wet; Boxman had lost the fight for keeping it in at this point, his stomach was tight and hot but his member was still within him. 

"Fuck Boxy..." the voice was little more than a moan, his cock within twitching again at the sounds coming from Hard. Their cheeks radiated heat as sweat dripped from their slick foreheads still pressed together. 

Long fingers suddenly found themselves threading into the hair at the back of Boxman's neck, blunt nails biting into the soft roll under them. Hard's hips were twitching; it seemed either the strain from keeping himself balanced on the armrests or how close he was shook them.

His human hand that had almost been forgotten resting on the twitching thigh, moved up to a soft blush nipple, rubbing over the flat nub he could feel the hoop under the skin, and a groan bubbled in his throat. He had noticed the nipple ring but had not found it a draw until he felt it. 

"Yes…" Hard hissed, pushing his chest into the hand. Smirking, Boxman rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger pressing the bud around the metal and pulling a louder moan from Hard. "Harder" he gasped, his cock bubbled another push of pre-cum slicking the palm and fingers of the fowl hand whose pace had picked up. Pinched with a twist, Hard cried out louder, gasping breaths between moans as his thighs gave way and he slipped down into Boxman's lap, his knees bent over each side and rested on either side of Boxman's abdomen.

Both men stopped their movements, their bodies closer than either had expected. With a quick breath between them, Hard looked down to his lap, at the yellow hand around his member. He swallowed before locking eyes with Boxman and swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. "Push my head down." His wide, liquid eyes looked up and into the mismatched ones, and for a brief heartbeat, Boxman had no idea what Hard meant. Yet when he opened his mouth and looked down at his own cock, a sound escaped the shorter male and the fowl hand that had been on his cock moved to the back of his neck and pushed him down. A hand on the back of Boxy’s upper arm gave a firm squeeze and his eyes stared upward communicating to continue. 

Both males moaned as Hard’s lips softly took in the head of his own cock, and Boxy groaned from each squeeze on his arm pushing Hard forward then allowing him to unfurl, lessening the strain on his lower back. Both males again lost until the seated male felt Hard stop moving, his hips involuntarily twitching, moans escaping through his nose as he did not remove his mouth from his own tip. 

"Drink it all…" his low groan caused Hard's eyes to roll up and blink slowly. Until he let his cock go with a pop. Moving up and still awkwardly, thankful the seated male was short, he pressed his lips in a hard kiss. 

With a whimper, Boxman’s mouth was opened and he was moving the thinner male in his lap so he could have better access to their mouth. Both moaned as they shared his seed, the wider tongue of the seated male collected what it could to push it back only for Hard to suck it free. It was a long kiss, breaths barely taken as hands bruised into thin angular hips. 

But soon it was broken and both men sat gasping. Staring at each other until Hard pulled himself off of the warm lap and stood wobbling on unsure legs, looking as though he may have forgotten how to walk. "Boxy. You are gonna be the only thing I will miss about this town." He worked himself into his pants and button them not seeming to mind that they now had a ripped hem. 

"It's too bad we only met twice." Boxman was surprised at how clear his voice sounded as he stood and frowned looking down at the wet stain on the seat. He pulled his pants up, his frown deepening as his pants began to soak in the juices that were still wet between his thighs. He pulled free another 60 Technos; well he should be able to eat on his last bit until he gets settled in his own workshop. 

Hard walked back to him a soft blush over his cheeks. He took the bills and slipped them into his pocket, he turned to leave again but stopped mid-turn and leaned down, giving the short male one final kiss. 

"What could it hurt?" Hard winked before he finally left the room. 

*-*-*-*

He sealed the final box and smiled down at the stacks that awaited shipment. He had finally settled down in a small lab in Riot City, where he could build bots and sick them on not only banks & museums but also the local hero squad POINT. He had only dealt with the small gray one during a heist, but his telepathic powers should not be able to lift the new lead-weighted bots he had created. He was planning on attacking their big announcement of the next hero to join their main squad, they would never know what hit them!

-

He had no idea what hit him. He was sitting in the back of the crowd, his thumb on the button of his bot remote when someone bumped into him. It was the new recruit, his pictures were all over. His chiseled jaw and muscles for days had nearly made Boxy slick but he caught himself. 

"Oh, sorr-" 

Both men had started to apologize then stopped, their eyes wide as the taller male was lifting a helmet with a red visor across it. His hair was shorter than the last time they had met and he still had the 12 o'clock shadow, but his large eyes seemed harder, his black mascara and eyeliner thicker, and there were dark bags under his eyes.

"Sh-"

They both started and stopped again, both trying to realize why the other is here. And how in the hell they came to be standing across from one another again.

"Pu-put your helmet on-n" Boxman did not mean to stutter, but his heart hammering in both his chest and ears made it hard to figure out what to say. "And we will introduce ourselves properly" he swallowed and gave the tall male one more look over. Fuck he was hotter than he was 2-4 years ago, how did this happen? There is an entire Multiverse… 

The short male turned on his heel and straightened his tie taking a long deep breath through his nose before he heard the other male clear his throat. With that, he turned and tried his best to look intimidating to the much taller than him male.

"Ah, so you must be the  _ Jr _ member joining today?" Boxman did his best to give a hearty laugh but it dried in his throat as he watched the Hero pull a sucker out of a small pouch on his belt. He said no more as he watched the Hero lift the sucker to his lips. The sight caused Boxman's throat to swell and squeak came instead of more mocking. 

"So, the name's Laserblast," he said in a smug tone sucking the red lolly into his mouth and slotting it in his cheek. 

Each action caused him to breathe out, but the sight had him forgetting to breathe in. And as the Hero smirked and cocked a hip, a hand fisted on a narrow waist, Boxman wheezed again finally gulping down a breath. 

"Lad Boxman." He lifted the button with a smile curling his lips, there was a manic sort of glee to him. "Hope you enjoy the show!" As the cameramen called for Laserblast, to go and make his way to the podium, he pressed the large button on his remote. 

Chaos and angered Heros followed, but Boxman gained another negative level and added at least a billion more things to his spank bank. 

-*-

Running had never been and will never be on the top list of things Boxman enjoyed doing. More so when he was running down the deserted streets of Riot city with a bag of jewels Kosma had left him with. Now take the pressure of hating both of those previous things, and double, no, triple it. Laserblast was the Hero still chasing him.

Of course, the Hero did not just use their draining powers on him, and of course, they did not stop to fight the few junkfish he had thrown behind him in an effort to distract the Hero and gain himself the yards to get close enough to try his GPS tracking to work. 

Not by Boxman's luck, he found himself skidding to a stop by an alley to try and add another turn between him and the Hero before being roughly tackled to the ground. Boxman was skidding uncomfortably on the cement and gasping from not only the pain shooting from the scuffs on his hands but also the new weight atop him. He could feel the soft gold of the rings and necklaces begin to bend under both of their weights as he had tried to level himself atop it when they came to a stop.

"Lad Boxman, how cute trying to get away with those few Junkfish? What do you take me for?" The tall Hero was over his hips, his back arched forward to look down at the Villain, the design of his helmet not allowing Boxman to get a good look at him. 

"A Hero, who would stop." He wheezed, really why did he think putting the jewelry under him was a good idea? He struggled against the man on top of him, grunting as they laughed and gave him a wide smile the large red sucker caught in their pearly white teeth. 

"Oh? Nah, I drained and ran." He laughed and moved with the short male who tried to buck him off.

There was a struggle between them, the Hero's hands moved to try and contain the short Villian who tried to get their feet under them and buck upwards. Laserblast grunted and grabbed at the mismatched hands that pushed at his chest pushing him back and over whatever lump was under the other form.

Both men stopped, breath caught between them, as both felt the Hero's fully hard cock press into his lower stomach.

"Wanna do it?" The question was out before Boxman could catch himself. He cleared his throat and looked up at the Hero, he could feel the heat flushed on his face, and the sweat cooling on his brow. Their mask made their face and reaction unreadable, only the mouth and sucker the indicator of the hero hearing him. 

"I'm clean"

"Me too"

The movements were quick. Laser leaned back his jaw working the sucker in his mouth as his hands worked at Boxman's trousers, opening the fly and nearly ripping the seam as he yanked them down far enough to dip into the briefs. 

Finding the slit he knew would be waiting, he spread the opening and palmed the gush of liquid. And while the Villain could feel him moving his other hand back behind his hips, the low light made it hard to make out.

Boxman's attention was torn from trying to figure out what the hero was doing behind themselves but the fingers dipping in and out of his hole teasing it to gain more liquid before his cock fully emerged, kept his attention. 

He heard soft grunts from the Hero and looked up as they pulled at the front of their suit and lifted their hips more. Before they stood and pulled their hand free from his boxers and commanded, "Get him out and wet," in little more than a grunt. They reached back, pulling something from his newly exposed rear before they used the slick to wet and prepare themselves. 

No words were exchanged as his cock filled quickly, emerging with the extra liquid up and free. A chill ran over him, causing his feathers to ruffle in his sleeve, the night air cooled his cock. 

When Laser moved back down crouching over his tip ready to try and take him, tight hands-on bare hips stopped him, "I don't want to hurt you, you're not ready"

"Luckily, I am" Laser smirked and lifted the plug he had apparently pulled from himself. 

Boxman let out a soft wheeze biting his lip and helped the other male line himself up. With a slow low moan, Laserblast took the cock into himself. 

"Cob, fuck fuck fuck" Boxman hissed as his nails and talons bit into their hips. "Why-" he grunted. "How did you know-"

"Because I can't give up another chance," The hero muttered but did not elaborate as he bowed himself forward catching Boxman's lips in a kiss, and rocked his hips, giving himself time to adjust to the insertion. 

Tongues and teeth, moans, and groans left either male as Laserblast’s body adjusted. Soon he lifted himself to start a shallow but deep thrust. Small grunts of pleasure and pet names exchanged until Laserblast gasped and began working his hips at a different angle, his hand working over his own cock as his hips bucked in time with Boxman. The Hero was the first to cum, his body seizing in his upright position breaking the kiss so he could sit ramrod straight slamming once or twice more before making a mess across the bottom of the once tucked in dress-shirt. 

"Move off," it was a whimper, that Laser did not hear or did not care as he stayed with the cock deep inside. his muscles tensing and squeezed around the girth.

Any plans of holding it until he could pull out and cum on the ground or maybe in their hair like he anticipated went out the window as the struggle was quickly lost. A loud cry and a harder dig of sharp points dug into the flesh of Laser’s hips had him cumming deeply seated within the other male.

"I knew you were gonna be a good fuck." The male atop him spoke between small gasped breaths, and he still did not move. The Hero kept the cock in him as he pulled a sucker free from his pocket and slotted it in his cheek before giving Lad Boxman another smirk.

When the Boxman tried to lift him, perhaps thinking his legs did not want to work, he shook his head and fumbled with the buttplug he had once had in him. Carefully the Hero stood up, groaning as the member slid from him, keeping his hips angled upward as he slid the plug back into place, "all mine". 

Lad stayed on the ground trying to catch his breath shivering as his cock retreated, he could hear the other male turn and piss loudly on the wall. He sat up rubbing his hands before standing grabbing the bag. 

"Will we do this again?" Lad Boxman asked. The whole situation felt like a blur; his back hurt, his hands were stinging and his cock was raw but fuck if he didn’t feel amazing. 

That was until Laserblast had finished his piss, and his suit back on. When he had made sure neither of their emissions were visible, and still no answer was given. Boxman felt a pit in his stomach.

"Probably not Lad Boxman, I have a name to keep, an image to maintain" He lowered his hand for the Villain to help him get to his feet, but the hand was smacked away with a snorted laugh. 

Shame and embarrassment curled in Boxman’s stomach as he hoisted himself up, fixing his pants hastily and grimacing at the cum still wet as he tucked the bottom back in, "An image?" He quickly picked up the bag he had been laying on, "Hard Candy isn't something they know about?" 

"No." It was simple and pulled the sucker from his mouth and pointed toward the shorter male, "And if you want to keep your mechanics running," when he lifted the sucker a small spark of what looked to be purple lightning arced from it. "They won't."

"Hero with threats." He said before finally pulling his remote out, it was time to try and see if his latest creation could find him. The tracking system had been giving him issues, but he wanted out of this situation more than he wanted to continue safety testing. "I am excited to see how long you can keep this up." He motioned at the suit the darker male was wearing, “This suit fits you, but I think it should cover your mouth too." He pushed the button, an explosion underneath them sent them both flying, but only Lad Boxman landed on a flying desk, Laserblast landed with a thud in a pile of refuse. 

With a wipe at his cheeks, Lad Boxman promised that the Hero's at POINT would pay.

*-*

Once the pole was set up Boxman couldn't contain the small excited twitch in his eye. Every time his husband would walk by, he would catch himself drifting into his memories; the few moments of that first Cock Party with his brothers, when he first saw his now-husband dance on the pole. 

The years had changed both of them, but the joints of his retired Villain partner did not seem as rusty as his own felt, and when they had mentioned putting a pole into the small gym they had set up in an extra room, he nearly slicked his pants. He had agreed quickly and made a point to call Ernesto to fabricate something that would fit securely in the room.

It was WarpDelivered the next morning, to which Boxman would not say he had waited outside, wrapped in a thick blanket with his coffee and tablet. Nor would he ever admit that he squeaked like an excited school girl when the WarpHole appeared and definitely not the fact he would have to make himself a replacement tablet. For it seemed, in his haste to get the box, he had dropped and subsequently stepped on the said tablet he had brought out to entertain himself. 

-

Venomous was awoken by his husband's noises in the gym and had a small smirk on his lips as both men talked about their day over breakfast. He made sure to not mention the noise or the fact he knew that his husband was more excited to watch him, than he was to get back into an exercise routine, so he slyly put it off.

Keeping the act up throughout their day, neither male mentioned the gym, but his one human eye had gained a twitch by lunchtime, and at dinner, he was nearly vibrating in his seat. 

Still, Venomous bided his time, and when they were ready for bed his husband had merely ran a hand along with the gym door as he passed. No questions, but the disappointment was palpable, and Venomous knew it would take a feat for him to get out of bed before his early-bird husband, but the thought of Boxy’s reaction to walking in on a work out was enough to fuel the kisses that lead them into some heavy petting and a fun bit of time before bed. The small twitch in his husband's eye was still visible when he fell asleep that night. 

-

His dreams had been so tempting, he wanted to stay wrapped in his loose blanket of cocoons with his husband velcroed to him, but as he slowly woke up he noticed that not only were his briefs damp from the dreams, but also from the wet spot he had failed to cover up enough before he fell asleep making them stick uncomfortably. As his eyes adjusted, he also realized that his husband was not in bed. With a groggy eye, he sat up and looked about, the clock read 5:15, thirty minutes before he normally woke up, and the bathroom light was off, so his partner was not in there. 

With a groan, he rolled from the bed opting to leave the blankets so he could try and be sneaky. Padding his way as quietly as he could down the hall, he heard low music coming from the gym, steady with deep bass, but faint enough the sounds would not have reached the bedroom. 

Interesting, was his husband trying to work out alone? Maybe embarrassed by the small roll they had begun to acquire? Both thoughts had a frown drawing his lips. He had always tried to make sure Venomous knew how outstandingly gorgeous he was, complimenting him sincerely each time. And maybe he liked to bite that little roll when his husband stood on his toes to reach a top shelf…. Maybe he liked to rub the spot a few times in the morning when he woke up a little too rambunctious… regardless, he never intended the rush he had shown to getting the pole set up, to be a sign he needed to work out. 

Now anxiety curled in his stomach and the thought of how excited he was yesterday made the excitement of sneaking now turn to ash on his tongue. 

He stopped by the cracked door, his fowl hand resting on the black metal knob. He suddenly felt very unsure, should he announce himself? Should he go and take a shower and join him for breakfast? Maybe that would be best. 

Chewing his lip he pulled back from the doorway, turning to make his way to the kitchen. He would make that Berry Drink he knew they liked earlier in their partnership, living in Boxmore, after a workout. He had made it partly into the kitchen when the music changed.

The low first beat, the volume apparently turned up now, caused his memory to kick and his back to straighten. He swallowed and turned back to the door. The next few beats had him moving and at the first set of the lyrics, he was opening the door, thankful that he had not changed his briefs when he got up, because he was already starting to dirty them. The song was the exact one from the Cock party, and when he pushed open the door his breath caught. 

His purple husband, with his nearly mid-back-length, black hair streaked with some grays falling to the floor in soft waves left by their braid and sleep. Looking up at him from their position halfway up the pole, cocked backward in a position he could barely describe. Wearing one of the best pairs of his underwear, a shade of yellow close to that of his fowl hand.

Entering the room he shut the door behind him, making sure Makayla would not interrupt them.

-Fin-

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think our Ven had a thing for Boxy after that cock party.


End file.
